The Sun Will Always Rise
by Alyiousa
Summary: However black the night, the sun will always rise. I promise


**Title:** The Sun Will Always Rise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or settings used in this fanfic. They all belong to JK Rowling and her affiliates and no copyright infringements are intended. Hell I don't even own the disclaimer; I nicked it off someone else. I don't own the disclaimer of the disclaimer now I think about it. BUT I do own the disclaimer of the disclaimer of the disclaimer...I think

**Dedication:** For those who think the sun won't ever rise again...I promise you it will.

The blackness was blinding. The silence; deafening. Death hung in the air, suffocating those who were lucky enough to still be breathing. A jagged moan broke the silence. A flash of the green was the first colour to be seen. Harry tentatively moved, gently stretching his aching muscles, awaiting any signs of pain or damage. None were too extreme that he couldn't move, so he gently raised himself from the war-torn blood bath that had been his temporary resting spot, standing shakily on legs barely able to hold him. He surveyed the area, the damage, the bodies, his eyes resting on one body in particular, making his knees go weak, his heart stop beating.

_Hermione_

He stumbled clumsily over to his friend, hoping, praying and cursing to all and any of the Gods and deities to ensure that she was alive. He had forgiven the world for a lot of crap, but this was one death too far.

"Hermione." Harry's voice was scratchy and raspy, like it hadn't been used in along time. 

"Hermione wake up, Hermione!" His voice grew more desperate as her figure remained unmoving, his hands began to violently shake her shoulders as the teas slipped down his cheeks. "Hermione!"

Hermione moaned incoherently and Harry felt like he would throw up in relief. _She was alive_.

The young Gryffindor girl raised herself onto her elbows, her hand shakily touching her temple, where it was met by her own sticky blood.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked stupidly.

Hermione shot him a look. "Yes Harry, I am fan-freaking-tastic." She groaned in pain as she rose unsteadily to her feet, clinging onto Harry as she too looked out onto the battle field. And it was a battle field. Trees were burning, blood ran through the overgrowth, bodies, broken and maimed filled every available space.

"We did this." Hermione spoke quietly. "_We_ did this, we killed people Harry."

Harry gathered her into his embrace, stroking her hair and whispering words of inaudible comfort.

More noises filled the air, people crying, groaning, names being shouted out and the desperate silence, wanting to hear a reply. People cheered as they realised the Light side, the _right_ side had won and soon the field was bustling with activity. Medi-witches and wizards, 

Ministry officials, the walking wounded, all celebrating the victory even as they mourned the dead. Only Harry and Hermione remained silent. Even when more joined them. Ron, Ginny, the twins, Seamus, Neville. They did not cheer, they did not celebrate. They simply stood. And watched what they had destroyed. Watched the Death Eaters _they_ had murdered being carried away.

Hermione blindly reached out a hand, meshing it with the first one she could feel, Seamus's. The others had the same idea, and soon they were a tangle of limbs and hands. Needing the physical contact as they watched the field clear once more. Soon only a handful remained. Aurors, making sure the dead were really dead and arranging the transportation of the bodies. One in particular stood out. Her pink hair bright in the surrounding night. She stood in the valley and looked up to the hill, seeing the shadows of children who had become soldiers. She didn't wave, she didn't smile. She did something she had seen once in a muggle movie. She stood to attention and saluted the saviours of the Wizarding World. Harry, Hermione and Seamus saluted back, the significance of the gesture lost on the Pureblooded wizards. Tonks nodded once in acknowledgement then spun and Apparated out of sight.

Ginny sighed as she pulled away from the group and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked out over the horizon, where the first rays of tentative sunshine were piercing the dark of the night. Her hair was sticky and lank with blood. Her robes torn to pieces. Her pale face hidden by blood and mud. And she was only on the out-skirts of the battle. Everyone else was far worse then she.

"We did it." She turned to look at the rest of the group "We really did it."

She grinned, a smile which looked disturbing and twisted due to her appearance. Hermione let out a soft laugh while the boys gave each other high fives. Ginny held out her arms and let out a laugh as she started spinning in circles, taking advantage of the fact that they were now free. They could be happy with no fears, could act like kids without having to look over their shoulders every other minute.

Neville smiled at the rest of the group. "Come on, lets go home."

"Back to The Burrow everyone, Mum would murder us if we all didn't show up and yes that means you Neville mate." Ron added as he saw Neville open his mouth to protest.

Everyone signalled their agreement and a series of pops echoed through the air. Soon only Hermione was left. She stayed to watch the sun rise fully in the sky. To say goodbye to those who perished and to thank the Lords for those that survived. And to reassure herself that the sun _would_ rise and take away the dark.

Another pop behind her was her only warning before a stream of motherly scolds and concerns filled the ever-brightening sky.

"Hermione! Come here and let me look at you, I haven't seen you in three months and look how much weight you've lost! And those wounds need tending to, don't argue with me young lady! I know what's best, fancy not coming home with the rest of them, you may be the smartest witch of your age but that doesn't mean you can't be told what to do…"

Mrs Weasley incessant ranting carried on, not pausing for breath she grabbed Hermione's 

arm and Apparated the pair of them back to The Burrow, which seemed to be the meeting ground for all the survivors. Looking at the faces that only yesterday had been grim and determined, now were alight with smiles, sparkles returned to dead eyes, lips were re-taught how to smile.

Hermione only had one thought:

_It was going to be okay._


End file.
